The present invention relates to a positioning technology, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for performing the wireless positioning, and a wireless positioning method and apparatus.
The wireless Indoor Positioning System (IPS) based on WiFi plays a very important role in smart offices, smart city schemes and context-aware applications since the GPS signal is hard to cover indoor areas. Most wireless positioning approaches based on WiFi mainly comprise two phases: an offline training phase and an online localization phase. In the offline training phase, a map is built by collecting and training the received signal strength indicator (RSSI) data of access points (APs) at predetermined positions, and then in the online phase, the map is used to estimate positions.
At present, a common wireless positioning method based on WiFi uses a Reference Point (RP) to receive an environment WiFi signal and a signal from the mobile terminal for positioning judgment.
As the indoor range becomes larger and larger, both the offline process and the online process become very difficult. This is especially true in the online phase, because the amount of calculation required for positioning becomes exceptionally large, and usually results in positioning delay or even the system synchronization failure. A dynamic wireless positioning solution in which RPs need to be involved in both the offline training phase and the online localization phase has drawn more and more attention due to its high accuracy and time adaptation. Therefore, in building large scale wireless positioning systems, the selection of the number and position of RPs plays an important role for improving positioning accuracy, reducing computation load, and so on.